The Christmas Gift
by Prairie Flower
Summary: Laura gets a wonderful surprise for Christmas.


The Christmas Gift

It was a few days before Christmas when Laura entered Oleson's Mercantile. She had three dollars in her pocket, but she couldn't spend the money for herself. Three months ago the blind school had burned down. It had been a horrible fire and Mary and Adam had lost everything, even their newborn son. After some very hard weeks, the Kendalls had decided to spend Christmas in Sleepy Eye. Some of their blind students had no parents anymore and were now living at the orphanage. Mary thought it would be a nice change to see the kids again, but she didn't know what she could bring them. It was Christmas, and she wanted to surprise the kids with little gifts, but unfortunately there was no money left. Mary had been close to cancel her plans, but when the Ingalls had found out they had promised to help. Charles and Caroline had done some extra work and even Laura had been busy with a sewing job after school. Together they had earned enough money to buy some candy for the blind kids.

Laura was looking around, her eyes wide open. Oleson's Mercantile was decorated beautifully. All the candy canes and the golden stars created a warm atmosphere. She could see big dolls and other interesting toys, beautiful dresses and the whole store was full of candy. Oh, it was wonderful. How nice would it be to buy all those things? Laura was dreaming for a little moment, but soon she reminded herself why she was visiting the store. She wanted to buy candy for the blind kids. She headed for the candy canes, but on her way she caught sight of the most beautiful book she had ever seen. The book cover was made of purple velvet with golden letters on it and it contained poems, short stories and fairy tales. It was perfect and Laura wished she could buy it, but she was sure it was way too expensive.

Suddenly somebody else entered the mercantile. Laura turned around and could see Almanzo Wilder. Even after all the time she already knew him, he was still the one who made her heart beating faster. She had missed him a lot, because with all the work she had done these past weeks there hadn't been much time to talk to him.

"Hi Beth," Almanzo greeted her with a smile on his face.

"Hi Manly," Laura replied happily.

"I haven't seen you for a while. How are you doing?" he asked her curiously.

"I'm fine," Laura said. "I was just very busy. I did a sewing job for Mrs. Whipple. You know, the fire at the blind school and all... There's not much I can do, but Mary and Adam need every cent and I'm trying to help," Laura looked to the ground. It was still hard to speak about the horrible fire.

"Oh, I understand," Almanzo replied silently.

"I'm going to buy some candy for the blind kids at the orphanage in Sleepy Eye. They have lost everything and Mary thought it would be nice to bring them some candy for Christmas," Laura explained to him.

"That's a good idea, Beth," Almanzo reached into his pocket and grabbed a coin. "You can use this money to buy some more candy," he offered her a fifty-cent piece.

"Oh Manly," Laura couldn't believe her eyes. "That's too kind, but I can't accept it. It's too much."

"It's not too much, Beth. The blind children need it more than I do," Almanzo gently grabbed Laura's hand to give her the money. Touching her soft skin was new to him.

Laura didn't know what to say. Almanzo's gentle touch made her love him even more, and she wished he would hold her hand forever. "Thank you," she whispered.

Almanzo couldn't stop looking into Laura's brown eyes. When he realized that he was still holding her hand, a strange feeling captured him. Quickly he pulled his own hand away. "Well, I guess I should buy some supplies," he said with embarrassment.

"Me too," Laura answered.

Almanzo turned around, searching for the cans. Something had changed. Laura had changed. Carefully he risked to look at her again. He could see her long brown hair falling in waves over her back. What a beautiful young lady. A moment later he was shocked by his own thoughts. No, he said to himself and shook his head. Laura was just a young girl. His little friend. Not more. But he couldn't stop looking at her and wished he could hold her hand again.

Laura didn't notice Almanzo's confusion because she was looking at the beautiful book again. The thought of being able to read all those wonderful stories made her smile, but her face was frozen in shock when she found out the price. Three dollars. She knew it would be expensive, but that expensive? Laura reached for the book. She could never have this book, but she wanted to touch the noble book cover. Just for a little moment.

"Don't you dare, Laura Ingalls," Nellie's sharp voice interrupted Laura. The snobbish Oleson girl had entered the mercantile and was heading towards Laura. "The book will be my Christmas present. Mother ordered it from New York," she said triumphantly.

"I don't want the book," Laura replied angrily.

"You couldn't afford it anyway. Your family is poor," Nellie tried to humiliate Laura.

Laura looked to the ground. Usually Nellie wouldn't get away with this, but today Laura wasn't in the mood to fight. She just wanted to buy the candy.

"Hello Almanzo," Nellie turned around and greeted the young blond man.

"Hello," he replied, but didn't look at Nellie. That girl was truly a nightmare and made him angry. How could she be so bold and disrespectful to Laura? Almanzo wanted to do something. He wanted to put Nellie in her place, but he hesitated. Maybe Laura wouldn't like him to interfere. Usually she was strong and feisty and could help herself very well, but today she seemed so fragile.

Suddenly Nels Oleson entered the room. "What are you doing here, Nellie?" he said with a stern voice.

"Father, Laura Ingalls wanted to touch my book," Nellie complained.

"It's not your book, Nellie," Nels Oleson said angrily. "And you still have chores to do."

"But father...," Nellie started.

"Go to your room, Nellie," Nels yelled at his daughter.

Nellie's face showed a mix of anger and frustration, but she didn't say another word. She turned around and stormed out of the mercantile.

"I'm sorry, Laura," Nels Oleson apologized for Nellie's disrespectful behavior. "Would you like to buy this book?" he asked the Ingalls girl.

"No," Laura replied. "It's a wonderful book, but it's too expensive for me," Laura couldn't look into his eyes. Sometimes it was hard to admit that her family had to struggle with financial problems all the time.

"I see," Nels said silently and cleared his throat. "Well, what can I do for you?" he asked Laura to change the topic.

"I want to buy some candy for the blind kids in Sleepy Eye," Laura explained. "I have three dollars and fifty cents."

"Oh yes, your mother already told me. I think it's a very good idea," Nels started putting candy into a paper bag. "I give you candy for five dollars," he smiled.

"Mr. Oleson, I really can't accept this." Laura was speechless.

"Of course you can. It's my Christmas present for the blind children. Look around," Nels pointed at the huge jars with sweets. "The whole store is full of candy and I don't want that Nellie and Willie eat it all alone."

"Thank you very much," Laura replied. She often wondered why a friendly man like Mr. Oleson had such a terrible daughter like Nellie.

Almanzo was still at the mercantile. He had listened to Laura's conversation with Mr. Oleson and was proud of her. So many young women were self-centered and only interested in buying new dresses, perfume and stuff like that, but not his Beth. She had a big heart and helped other people. She was also very smart. He wasn't surprised that she was interested in a book, because he knew she loved reading.

"Thanks again, Manly," Almanzo could hear Laura's sweet voice. She was standing next to him and looking into his blue eyes.

"You're welcome, Beth," he replied.

"See you," Laura left the mercantile.

"See you," Almanzo was following her with his eyes until he couldn't see her anymore. Curiously he headed towards the shelf, looking at the book Laura was interested in. It was a wonderful book and the thought he would give it to Laura put a smile on his face. He knew it would make her so happy. But three dollars? Even for a hard-working man like Almanzo it was very expensive.

"Can I help you?" Nels Oleson jolted Almanzo out of his daydream.

"Um," it took Almanzo a moment to remember why he was at the mercantile. "Yes, I need some tea, sugar and flour."

"All right," Nels said.

While Almanzo was waiting, he couldn't stop thinking about Laura and the book. Wouldn't it be nice to surprise her?

"That's 60 cents," Nels Oleson looked at Almanzo.

"What?" Almanzo was puzzled.

"For your supplies, Almanzo," Nels laughed and gave him a paper bag. "You owe me 60 cents."

"Oh yes," Almanzo gave him the money. "Goodbye," he said. On his way out of the store he looked at the book again. It was the perfect gift for Laura, but it was too expensive. Outside a cold wind was blowing. Almanzo climbed onto his wagon quickly and was ready to ride home, but suddenly he hesitated. He grabbed into his pocket to count his money. Almost five dollars. If he spent three dollars on the book, there would be still enough money left.

Almanzo was thinking. Laura had helped him a lot to train his horse Barnum. Giving her the book would be a good way to thank her again. But what about her family? What would they say? Laura was still a young girl and only a friend. Maybe it would be inappropriate to give her such an expensive book. Almanzo took a deep breath. Why was this so complicated? No, he couldn't buy the book for Laura. He really couldn't buy it. But why? He sighed. Don't be a coward, Almanzo scolded himself. Quick like a flash he jumped down the wagon and rushed into Oleson's Mercantile again.

"Mr. Oleson? Is this book still for sale?" Almanzo asked the merchant. His heart was beating faster than usual.

Nels Oleson turned around, looking at the young man. "Yes, it is," he answered.

"I wanna buy it," Almanzo blurted out.

"Well, that's a good choice, Almanzo," Nels Oleson said and smiled.

"Yes," was all Almanzo could say. He was nervous, because it was the first time he had ever bought a Christmas present for a girl. He paid the three dollars and left the mercantile with a satisfied smile on his face. On his way home Almanzo was happy and couldn't stop smirking.

A few days later it was Christmas Eve and time for church. Laura was already sitting next to her siblings Albert and Carrie. She looked around, searching for Almanzo, but she couldn't see him. Maybe he had decided to spend Christmas somewhere else? Laura was disappointed. She missed him and wanted to wish him a wonderful Christmas, but it seemed that he wouldn't be there.

Almanzo and his sister Eliza Jane rushed into the church. They were late. Very late. The moment Reverend Alden was starting his sermon, they both sat down silently. Now it was Almanzo who looked around, searching for Laura. Soon he could spy her in one of the front rows and was glad. In his hands he was holding the book, wrapped in blue paper and decorated with beautiful golden stars. Was it the right decision to buy the book for her? The last days he had been so sure, but today he was insecure. With every minute that passed he got more nervous, but there was no way back. He had bought the book for Laura, and he would give it to her, no matter what the rest of the world would think about him.

After church Almanzo hurried outside, waiting for Laura. Many people left the building, laughing and talking to each other. Impatiently he waited and waited, but Laura didn't come. He was close to panic when finally Albert, Carrie and Grace Ingalls stormed out of the church. Just a few seconds later, there she was. His Beth.

When Laura met Almanzo's eyes, her face lit up immediately, and she smiled at him. "Hi Manly," she greeted him. His presence made her heart jumping, and she beamed with joy.

"Hi Beth," he said silently and swallowed hard. "Do you have a minute?" he asked her, his face blushing slightly.

Laura was surprised. "Yes," she nodded and looked at her mother and father, hoping her answer was fine with them.

"Sure," Charles said. "What's on your mind, Almanzo?" he asked the young man.

Almanzo could feel sweat forming on his forehead. Not only Laura, even Charles and Caroline Ingalls were looking at him eagerly. He searched for the right words, but he was unable to speak. Suddenly he didn't feel like a grown-up man anymore. He felt more like a young schoolboy who was too shy to say a word. With every second that passed his heart was beating faster.

Just a few moments later, it was Caroline who broke the silence. "Laura, we meet you at the wagon in a few minutes," she smiled at her daughter. "Merry Christmas, Almanzo," she nodded friendly and dragged her husband away.

"Merry Christmas," Almanzo replied politely. He waited a moment, then he looked at Laura again. Her brown eyes were sparkling in the dark. "It's a nice evening," he tried to start a conversation. It was strange. Now he was alone with Laura, but it was still hard to find the right words.

"Yes, it is," Laura answered hesitantly. She had mixed feelings. On the one hand she was happy to see Almanzo on Christmas Eve, on the other hand she wasn't sure what to think about him. He somehow acted strange. In the past it had always been so easy to talk to him, but since a while something had changed.

"Well, I wanna thank you for helping me so much with Barnum," Almanzo said. He was still holding the wrapped book in his hands, but hiding it behind his back.

"Oh," Laura was confused. "You're welcome," she replied. It had been weeks ago that she had helped him to train Barnum, and he had already thanked her. She wondered why he was bringing up this topic again. At the moment she wasn't sure what to think about him.

Almanzo wanted to give Laura the book, but he still hesitated. She didn't look into his eyes, she looked to the ground. Did he make her feel uncomfortable?

Laura looked into Almanzo eyes again, but he didn't say a word. Laura wasn't sure what was wrong with him. Or was something wrong with her? He was staring at her with an expression on his face that she couldn't figure out. He had never looked at her like this before.

Almanzo cleared his throat. "There is something I would like to give you," he finally found the courage to tell her what was on his mind for so long. His hands were shaking slightly when he gave her the present.

Laura's eyes widened immediately and she was speechless. She was looking at the beautifully wrapped gift in her hands, then looking at Almanzo. "For me?" Laura asked him. She still couldn't believe her eyes.

"Yes, it's a Christmas gift for you," Almanzo smiled at her and could relax a bit.

"Thank you so much," Laura said with a smile on her face. It was like a dream coming true. The man she loved most in this world had given her a Christmas gift. She couldn't be happier, but her mood changed immediately when she realized that she had no Christmas gift for him. "But I...," she started. "I don't have a Christmas gift for you, Manly," she admitted.

"Don't worry, Beth," Almanzo said sympathetically. "You helped me so much with Barnum. I am really thankful and I thought it would be nice to give you a little surprise."

"That's so kind," Laura's heart was full of love for Almanzo. For a moment she hesitated, but then she fell into his arms. "Thank you so much," she whispered.

Almanzo wrapped his arms around Laura. Her long hair was soft and smelled like lemon verbena. It was the second time that she was so close to him. A few weeks ago he had already hugged her because of his horse Barnum.

"Merry Christmas, Manly," Laura snuggled up against Almanzo's warm body. She felt comfortable and wished she could stay in his arms forever.

"Merry Christmas, Beth," Almanzo whispered and placed a soft kiss on Laura's forehead. He was surprised by himself, but holding her in his arms was the best Christmas gift ever.

Suddenly some big snowflakes were falling down to the ground. Laura and Almanzo looked into the dark sky, both smiling. It would be a white Christmas.

"Lauraaaaaaaaaaa," Laura could suddenly hear her sister Carrie calling her name.

"I guess my family is waiting," Laura said. She wished Almanzo could come with her, or she could go with him to spend Christmas together, but she knew it wasn't possible. At least not this year.

"Oh," Almanzo was a bit disappointed. Wouldn't it be nice to spend Christmas with her? "Yes, of course," he said. "See you."

"See you," Laura was heading to her family with the book in her hands. Almost there, she stopped for a moment and turned around to see Almanzo one last time. He was still smiling and waving at her. She jumped onto the wagon and couldn't stop looking at her Christmas gift for the rest of the day.

When Laura woke up on Christmas morning, it was still very early. She looked out of the window. The sun was rising slowly and everything was covered with glittering snow. How beautiful, she said to herself. It seemed that her family was still sleeping because she couldn't hear a sound. A smile flickered across her face when she looked at the beautifully wrapped gift on her bed table. The whole evening she had wondered what Almanzo had bought for her, but she still had no idea.

Now it was Christmas morning and time to open the present. Laura took a deep breath and started removing the blue paper carefully. She could feel her heart beating and the suspense was almost more she could bear. When she finally held the wonderful purple book with the golden letters in her hands, she couldn't believe her eyes. That couldn't be real. She was probably still dreaming. With her fingers she touched the beautiful book cover and could feel the smooth velvet. It wasn't a dream. Almanzo had given her the most wonderful book in this world. Laura opened it gently. On the first page she could see something written in blue ink:

Dear Beth,

Merry Christmas and thank you  
for everything.

Yours, Manly

Laura embraced the book while a tear of joy was running down her cheek. "I love you so much, Manly," she whispered while gratefulness was reaching her heart and soul. For the first time there was a chance. A real chance. Maybe next year Laura would celebrate Christmas in Almanzo's arms...

The End


End file.
